Yon González
|luogo di nascita = Bergara, Paesi Baschi |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} Yon González è un attore spagnolo famoso per il ruolo di Iván Noiret León nella serie televisiva El Internado. Biografia Giovinezza Yon González è nato nel 1986 a Bergara, Gipuzkoa, ma attualmente vive a Madrid. Ha un fratello, Aitor, che è anch'egli un attore, famoso per il suo ruolo nel film Los hombres de Paco. Carriera Yon González iniziò la sua carriera cinematografica nel 2006, recitando nella serie televisiva SMS, sin miedo a soñar. Dal 2007 al 2010 ha recitato nella serie El Internado. La sua interpretazione di Iván Noiret León gli ha fatto vincere un ACE Award for Best New Actor nel 2010, and as well as a Golden Nymph for Best Actor – Drama nomination at the Monte-Carlo Television Festival 2009. Tra il 2008 e il 2009, González ha recitato nel film Mentiras y gordas accanto a Mario Casas, Hugo Silva e Ana de Armas ed in Rabia'. Ha recitato anche in alcuni cortometraggi ''El forjador de historias, Amores imposibles, Identidad e Muñecos de latex, vincendo il La FILA Festival of Short Films Award for Best Male Performance per quest'ultimo corto. Nel 2010 González ha interpretato Re Constantino II di Grecia nella miniserie televisiva Sofía, basata sulla vita della Regina Sofía di Spagna. Nel 2011 ha lavorato molto per la televisione recitando in Gran reserva, insieme al fratello Aitor, Los Quién ed in Gran Hotel. Il suo ruolo in Gran Hotel, nel quale recita anche Amaia Salamanca, gli fece vincere un Fotogramas de Plata Award for Best Television Actor. Altri lavori Nel 2007 Yon González ha fatto da modello per David Delfín alla "Cibeles Madrid Fashion Week". Egli è stato sulle copertine di diverse riviste, tra le quali Vanity Fair, Glamour, Marie Claire e Cosmopolitan, sia da solo che insieme agli altri attorei de El Internado. Nel 2007, insieme a Martiño Rivas e Marta Torné, González supported the ONG Childhood Without Limits Foundation. Vita privata González cita Juan Diego, Jordi Mollà e Luis Tosar come suoi modelli di recitazione. Parla correttamente lo spagnolo ed il basco e sta studiando per migliorare il suo inglese. Nel 2011 era al sesto posto nella lista degli attori spagnoli più sexy stilata da 20 minutos. A causa di alcune scene di nudo integrale presenti nel film Mentiras y gordas e ad altre presenti nello stesso film nelle quali è in intimità con l'attore Yon González si è a lungo discusso circa l'eventuale omosessualità dei due attori. Entrambi gli attori hanno comunque sempre negato di essere gay.Yon González and Mario Casas going frontal/rear in Mentiras y gordas Curiosità Il suo videogioco preferito è Metal Gear. elmundo.es. Encuentro digital con Yon González In un'intervista ha dichiarato di non essere pudico e che quindi si spoglia davanti alla telecamera con grande naturalezza. Premi e nominations Filmografia ]] *SMS, sin miedo a soñar'' (2006-2007) Serie TV *''El forjador de historias'' (2008) Cortometraggio *''Mentiras y gordas'' (2009) *''Latex Puppen'' (2009) Cortometraggio *''Rabia'' (2009) *''El Internado'' (El internado) (2007-2010) Serie TV *''Sofía'' (2011) Miniserie TV *''Torrente 4'' (2011) *''Gran reserva'' (2011) Serie TV *''Los Quién, nell'episodio "La lotera de Vallecas" (2011) *Transgression'' (2011) *''Gran Hotel'' (2011-2012) Serie TV Note González, Yon